1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is vapor-liquid contacting and recovery of liquifiable fractions from well head gaseous mixtures.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art structures of series of closed chambers connected by or containing perforated trays, bubble caps and packed columns provided high pressure drops, low area of contact of gaseous mixtures to be treated and absorber liquor, and a sensitivity of such apparatuses to clogging by sediments developed from naturally occurring feeds with consequent variations in orifices for passage of gaseous suspensions therethrough.